Julia Sanchez
Julia is a contestant on the upcoming season, Total Drama Video Game! She's a 16 year old female from Casper, Whyoming. Her stereotype is the "Fandom Girl". Appearance Julia is Hispanic parents moved from Mexico to the US before she was born, with dark brown eyes, brown shoulder length fluffy hair she usually pulls into low pigtails with pink hair ties, and bangs that flop over her forehead. She's always wearing some sort of a fandom shirt, and also wears blue jeans, pink and white tennis shoes, and a couple of thin metal bracelets in bright colors on one arm. Julia is about 5'5" and weighs 110 pounds. She's relatively skinny, with little muscle anywhere (watching TV and reading books doesn't really build strength!). She's still relatively small chested, and has long legs. Julia has dimples on her cheeks that show up when she smiles. Personality Julia is what one might call an obsessed fan. Deeply drawn into TV shows even at the age of 4, Julia first joined the Sesame Street fandom and never stopped! Now an avid fan of every TV show and book series she can get her hands on, Julia is always looking for something new to get into! Her favorite store is Hot Topic, where she wastes any money she earns from her minimum wage job at Chick-Fil-A buying fandom clothes/merch! Julia comes from an upper middle class family, where she is an only child (unless you count her cat Rosco, a tabby who can usually be found curled up on the fuzzy pink beanbag in Julia's room. Rosco joins Julia in all of her TV escapades, even though he sleeps through the most exciting parts). She has a bubbly personality, but sometimes comes across as being a little too excitable. Julia can talk for hours about her favorite characters from different things, or her OC Arckila (part mermaid, part fighter jet, all awesome)! This has led to her nickname, Shut-Up-Julia. She also loves making really obscure fandom based puns, jokes, and references that no one else will ever understand. Julia speaks a small amount of Spanish and has a slight accent. She usually speaks English around other people though, and it's her preferred language. She's also been trying to learn Japanese for about a year (so she can watch anime more authentically) but she only knows a small number of phrases and she probably won't use them on other people (seeing as they're basically things like 'I like to watch television' and 'My cat is really cute'). So long as you can tolerate a small amount of crazy, Julia is a really loyal friend. She isn't quick to betray people, and she will stick with anyone who's willing to stick with her! Julia treats being in a relationship pretty much the same way as she treats being friends. She's pansexual, and will date anyone so long as she likes their personality! Weaknesses: Julia can definitely turn people off due to her endless chatter, and she isn’t very good at perceiving other people’s emotions. This can result in her getting lonely when around real people and not her internet friends, who she connects with better. She's also mildly claustrophobic, and afraid of shots. Audition The camera turned on to see a Hispanic girl of average height sitting on the edge of her bed, a tabby cat curled up on the blanket next to her. The wall behind her was so coated in posters for various fandoms that the actual wall was no longer visible. The girl looked into the camera and let out a huge grin, with teeth so white they were almost blinding. “Hey there Total Drama!! My name’s Julia, and I’d like to audition for your new season, Total Drama Video Games!” She paused for a moment to catch her breath. “I’ve watched all your previous seasons so far, so I totally know what’s up! Do ya like my Total Drama Tumblr poster?” The girl gestured up to some spot on her wall, but the poster was either off the range of the camera or deeply buried in the colorful sea. “Anyway, I guess you should know why you should pick me! Well, I’m pretty smart, for one thing. Straight B’s my entire freshman year!” There it was again, that beaming grin like she had no problems in the world. “Oh, and I know a lot of a lot about like every TV show, or book, or movie in the world! Well, only the ones in English. Or animes with English subtitles. But like, did you know that Harry Potter and J.K Rowling have the same birthday? Or that all of Davis Tennant’s suits for Doctor Who were actually made from pairs of pants?” Julia swung her legs back and forth a little. “I bet you didn’t! And I know so much more cool stuff, only it’s a secret.” She made the ‘lock-my-lips-throw-away-the-key’ gesture before smiling again. “That is, unless you pick me to be on Total Drama Video Games!!! You totally won’t regret it!” With that, she leaped from her bed to go end the video.